Merry Christmas To You
by loveoverpride
Summary: A collection of Christmas one-shots.
1. Christmas Eve Fun

_"Christmas Eve was a night of song that wrapped itself about you like a shawl. But it warmed more than your body. It warmed your heart…filled it, too, with melody that would last forever." - Bess Streeter Aldrich_

* * *

"But Daaaadddd…"

"What?"

"Those were for Santa!"

Mid-chew, Fitz froze like the guilt-ridden father that he was. The Cookie Police - Addison and Lucas - were staring right back at him, judging.

"I forgot," he confessed.

Addison tisked, while Lucas let out a infectious giggle.

"Oh, Dad. Every year. You forget every year."

Lucas was still laughing, watching his father's face turn red. "I'm going to tell Mommy. This is funny!"

"That's a good idea, Lukey."

As he watched the two skip away, Fitz ate the rest of his "forbidden" snack. He did forget, sort of. He just couldn't resist. The sugar cookies that Olivia made, was just so damn good. As soon as Lucas started to walk, Olivia got this baking bug. Especially for cookies. Cookies baked just right, with enough kick and softness. It was his weakness. He couldn't not eat one. Or three.

If only they knew that he was the jolly visitor who made the cookies disappear every Christmas Eve...

Olivia, sporting a red apron over her sweater and jeans, returned with the kids, smirking. "Fitzgerald, I have two angry customers. They informed me."

"He forgoooottt," Addison mimicked dramatically with rolling eyes. "He should go to timeout or something drastic!"

"Now now, Little Miss, that's a bit harsh. I think everyone is allowed some mercy during this time of the year. Don't you think?"

While Addison was contemplating Fitz's punishment, Lucas tugged at Olivia's hand. "Are you going to make more, Mommy?"

"I guess I could whip up a small batch for us to eat. It's not Daddy's fault that I make good cookies."

The kids clapped. Knowing her father was still not off the hook, Addison narrowed her eyes with a pointed finger. It was always comical to watch her reprimand him.

"Mommy will make a few more for you, but you can't eat any off this plate. It's for Santa. And whoever he brings inside. Okay?"

Crossing his arms, Fitz slowly nodded. "Okay. Yes, ma'am."

"Ma'am!" The incredulous look Addison gave him as her arms extended. "That's what you call Grandmama or Mommy!"

"You're being like her right now.

A little flustered, the first-grader shouted, "Oh, Daddy! Stop!"

Fitz decided to be a smartass, "No, you stop, Addiclaire."

Neither was budging. Olivia gave her husband a quick glare, and he relented.

"Come here."

Addison ran to him; he picked her up, like he always did when she was little. Her hands always found a way to twirl and fiddle with his hair, which was getting a little longer these days. "You're so silly," she said, "But I love you."

"To the moon and back?"

"Mmhmm," she agreed. "To the moon and back."

"That's my baby girl. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes. I forgive you."

Relieved, he thanked her. "I love you. Kiss?"

Addison scrunched her nose, before giving her father a quick peck on the lips. Fitz squeezed her tightly, rocking her back and forth. Then he lowered her down. He caught Olivia watching. It always made her happy when he and Addison reconciled.

She blew her husband a kiss from across the room.

* * *

Television off, the tree lights were on, and every room was clean. All four Grants were sitting on the couch, enjoying the view. It would be very busy the next morning, with several friends and their families, coming by for a hearty brunch. So they had to relish the quiet.

Lucas was curled on Fitz's lap, resting after an exciting day. Except for the color of his hair, they were identical. Same eyes, exact charming ways. Lukey was usually more reserved, but could warm a stranger's heart in no time. Only three years old, but he was growing constantly, sure to be tall like his father.

While they cuddled, Addison was twirling along the soft classical and jazz music playing, showing off steps she had been practicing since September. Pliés, pirouettes, balancés, and a tendu!

"Addiclaire, that's beautiful," Olivia praised. "Right, honey?"

Fitz, who usually the one who took Addison to class, was very familiar with the terminology. "Of course. You're getting better every time. So proud of you."

With a curtsy, Addison said, "Thank you. Maybe I can start taking jazz next year? It's like ballet but a little different. I get to wear pants and a t-shirt instead of a pink leotard and tights. I'll have to show you on YouTube or something."

Olivia was tickled by her daughter's enthusiasm, but didn't want to prematurely make any commitments. "We shall see. Let's wait until recital time and then we will all decide if adding another class is right for you."

Observing all of the colorfully wrapped presents, Fitz asked, "What do you think Santa got you guys?"

Lucas started to hop, so excited about what the morning could bring. "If I get a puppy, I'll be a happy clam!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and a lightsaber, and building blocks. That'd be good too."

"Addison?"

Pursed lips, she refused to talk. Olivia and Fitz were slightly confused, but played along.

"What's going on?"

She whispered, "I think if I mention this, I could ruin everything. So I'll just wait."

Olivia appreciated Addison's logic. "That's an interesting view. I like that."

"Mommy, can we have hot chocolate before bedtime?"

It was only 8:30. During winter break, Olivia and Fitz allowed the kids to stay up until 9:30. Enough time to wind down from a traditional early dinner, already washed up and in pajamas, so they could still participate in any planned activities. Olivia looked over to Fitz, who winked back in approval.

"Sure."

Addison clasped her hands, batting her eyelashes, "Can we make it ourselves? We won't mess up."

Fitz shrugged, as Lucas wiggled away, aware of what was going on. "I guess. But I'll need to keep my eyes on you."

"Christmas is so much fun," Addison told her brother, draping her arm over his shoulder. "Mommy and Dad are so relaxed. They usually never say no."

The statement made both of them laugh.

"Is that so? Is that our M.O. now?"

"Sometimes," Olivia teased. "We're such softies. We just can't help it."

"I'm in the holiday spirit. It's certainly fine to switch it up every now and then. We both can be the good guys."

"Did you finish wrapping?"

Fitz asked for her hands, so he could massage them. She had been working extremely hard the last few days, preparing for the holiday. "Damn skippy. I went to Nordstrom's and had them take care of everything. Thank God for the staff there. Because I am no good."

"So that means we'll have time to watch a movie before bed," she sighed.

"That's right. Just you and me."

Olivia took the liberty to scoot back, so she could rest against Fitz. A soft hum escaped her lips as she tilted back to receive a wonderful kiss from him. Careful enough to not get interrupted, they just relaxed for a few minutes. Then, her ears perked. It was too quiet.

"Let me check on those two before I have a mess in the kitchen."

Fitz followed her to find Addison and Lucas scooping the premade mix into four mugs. Working together, which was a rarity.

"What are these two for," he asked.

"You!" Lucas exclaimed, "That would be shell-fish if we didn't make any for you."

Olivia kissed his forehead. "You're a sweet boy. Thank you."

"Daddy, will you heat up the milk, please," Addison inquired.

"Of course, baby."

"I have some whipped cream, if you want some," Olivia opened the refrigerator.

Lucas squealed. "My favorite!"

Ten minutes later, they were back in the living room, sipping on their individual hot chocolates. Addison always took more whipped cream, while Lucas preferred his cocoa to be extra rich and creamy. Fitz added a little bourbon to his and Liv's.

"Mmhmm."

Fitz snorted at the sight of his son, thoroughly enjoying himself. Feet wiggling, eyes closed, Lucas couldn't be bothered. When he finished, a drank brown line of sugary goodness formed into a mustache.

"Look at you, Lucas Fitzgerald!

His cheery reply, "That's me!"

Olivia retrieved his mug, eyes wide in amusement. "Since you're done now, I need you to wash your face."

Little Lukey frowned. Before he could swipe the back of his hand across his mouth, Olivia made a corrective sound.

"Uh-huh! Please go wash your face."

"But Mommy..."

Addison simply handed her brother a towel. "Just use this, Lukey. No worries."

"Okay."

Fitz covered his mouth, refraining from laughing, while Olivia raised her eyebrow at Lucas, who realized it didn't take much to follow directions.

"Thank you, Bubba. Good job."

When "The Christmas Song" began to play, Fitz could feel his heart beat faster. It reminded him of a cold December Twenty-Fourth, eight years prior, when someone turned on the classic, and he could feel the ring box inside of his pocket, waiting for the right moment to ask.

Olivia had her eyes closed, with a blissful smile, probably thinking about the same thing.

Fitz stood and asked her to dance with him. As they found some space closer to the window, Lucas and Addison were already showing off their interpretative moves.

"I love ya," she said, before lifting her eyebrows. Fitz leaned in so their noses could touch; Olivia loved to give Eskimo kisses, especially in the presence of the babies.

"This is great," he said, as she looked at him, so lovingly. The lights shining on her face, like she was an angel. Perfection in so many ways. "Christmas Eve with you will always be my favorite moment of the year."

* * *

 _Hope you like! Over at Doux Bebe Archives (on Tumblr), we're doing a holiday challenge ("Olitz For The Holidays"), with featured Christmas stories and one-shots - check it out!_


	2. My World Is Filled With Cheer And You

Cold outside, while warm and toasty in the house. The usual day outside of downtown Rutland. Everything was decorated sensibly. Past the foyer, stood a large tree — not as glamorous as the spectacle of 1600 Pennsylvania, with oversized specimens of fir — but a fresh one, dressed with gold bulbs and sentimental ornaments. It took several hours to complete, but it looked marvelous. And beyond the tree, Fitz was watching the television intently. He had been sitting on the couch for a while, only getting up to refresh his glass or fill his snack bowl. Reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, he was deep in thought, but would pause to scribble notes.

Finally on a week-long break from work, all he wanted to do was relax. Traveling was a pain, so staying put in one place sounded like a dream. Fitz almost bought out a store's full supply so he could properly furnish the house with Christmas cheer. The visuals were just darling; it made his eyes sparkle, which led to a lump forming in his throat every time he looked around, reminding him of fun winter days with the kids. But now for his first Christmas in Vermont, he wanted everything to look and feel just right.

"Honey, that does _not_ deserve _that_ grade?"

Looking over his shoulder, Fitz gave an intense side-eye. The smirk that he adored, appeared. He was a sucker for Olivia's coy smiles and fiery attitude. That never went away, after ten years of friendship and romance. Turning the paper around, he sassed back, "You look at your own list."

"Don't mind if I do."

Olivia found her way to the recliner, waving a small notepad.

"What movie are you going to watch now?"

Fitz scanned through the available movie titles; three new entries. A few descriptions were downright abysmal. Tacky graphics with a synopsis that could make his head spin in disappointment. But he always went back to watch, because he had to follow through.

"Have you seen this one?"

"No."

"Let's check this one out."

The murmuring of the TV escalated so they could hear the music and dialogue. Since her arrival two days prior, Olivia noticed that Fitz had been consistently watching movies. It was too cold to really do anything. Any time he needed a break, he could flip to the Hallmark channel or Lifetime, and if that didn't suffice, find a selection On Demand.

An hour had passed; Olivia had moved from the La-Z-Boy, to Fitz's side. They were cuddling, halfway covered by a large afghan, amused by some of the scenes, trying not to distract each other too much, with kisses and such. To her, the movie was dragging a bit, and she was ready for a change. Giving his side a playful nudge, she crooned his name.

"Hey! You know the rule, Liv. This is a no-judgment zone, and there's going to be fluff and sap as thick as the syrup outside. When all you do is work and are surrounded by trees, you find a new hobby."

"Watching modern Romance movies?"

"I'll have you know that some of these are quality films. But there are duds, as you can tell from my lineup."

Olivia was honored to feast her eyes upon this "list" - more than 30 titles, with a range of grades from A+ to largely printed "F!"'s, that spanned a five-year-release. When she realized that this was his thing, he was fine with watching together, but wouldn't let her look. Embarrassment or keeping his opinions close to the chest, she couldn't tell, but she was grateful to be allowed to see.

"How many have you watched?"

"Too many," Fitz shrugged.

"Hey, I gave this one a C+ and you wrote down F?" Olivia was feigning offense, waiting for Fitz to respond.

"That plot is too sugary-sweet and unbelievable, and the conflicts came to an end too soon. The leads are attractive, but you can't thrive on looks alone."

"You are too cute."

She caught him rolling his eyes. The passion in his voice, reminding her of those days when she was standing in the back of conference centers and town halls, hearing him talk about his plans for the future. It was good that he was finding something to bring that spark, now that he was hundreds of miles away from the epicenter of politics.

"Liv, you are teasing and I won't accept that."

"But I like seeing you like this. It's endearing," she answered, patting his thigh, which forced a hearty chuckle. "It's another side of you I don't get to see anymore."

"You know I've been doing this for two years, right?"

Olivia did a double take; they knew so much about each other. She knew he liked to watch various genres, and of course, those of the romantic frame of mind would always tug Fitz's heartstrings. But two years? This tidbit, so innocuous and charming, made her feel like shit for not being observant.

"How come I didn't know?"

Fitz took a moment to truly look at her. He thought she was being facetious, but the genuine sweetness in her eyes, made him rethink. He never shared with her because it was his escape.

"They're good distractions. When I wanted to get away from work, or I was sulking about the state of my failing marriage, and worrying about you when you weren't with me, or I don't know, remembering how lonely I was, I could easily turn a movie on. There's a comfort in them, you know? I know that's cheesy, but there's truth to them. Then, I realized the formulas involved with these scripts. It's very fascinating, Livvie. I took notice, then organized criteria for how I would judge them. Where is the conflict? How long until they kiss? Catchy one-liners. Depth of the writing."

"Oh, Fitzy," she let out a sigh. Never in a million years would she think that her guy would be so dedicated about these movies. Sure, they were a highlight for most people, but this precision, and critical eye. She found it quite sexy that he would spend time, dissecting these crowd pleasers, and giving his input.

"You should write a blog, share your thoughts."

Fitz narrowed his eyes, in disbelief. "Give me a break. No one would read it."

"Yes, they would! I know I would read," she exclaimed, eyes wide. "So I would know firsthand, what to and what not to watch."

"I'd have to find a pen name."

"Okay."

"Tommy?"

Olivia shook her head. "Maybe something Californian, like Trey?"

"Falcon."

Fitz nodded slowly, quite impressed with himself. Olivia didn't find it appealing because she knew exactly where that came from.

"Really? That was your name with the Agents!"

His eyebrows lifted in defiance. "So? It's retired. There were a bunch of guys I grew up with, who had 'cool' names. Obviously, mine isn't sexy."

"Yeah, it is," Olivia interjected. "Fucking sexy."

"Okay, well, it wouldn't be just for you. Falcon! I'd be very popular with the ladies. Can't you see it, Livvie? 'Holiday Movies with Falcon.'"

Olivia laughed, "Wouldn't it be cute if the country knew about this secret of yours? 'The softer side of President Fitz Grant'. Yeah, that would be a headliner for sure."

Fitz let out a sigh; he was just getting adjusted with not always being in the spotlight. "There's about 30 minutes left, let's keep watching."

When their schedules didn't allow them to be together for weeks—or months— at a time, he used the movies to dull the pain of her absence. It was his blessing and curse to always have a hopeful spirit about the two of them. After Inauguration, that hope was waning, but the stroke of fate brought them back together, and they were on their way to "normal".

Olivia commented, breaking him out of his thoughts, "I like this part. It's so sweet."

"Yeah."

The duo on-screen had finally determined they were meant for each other, after mixed signals, and overcoming the multiple bouts of miscommunication. A little too close for comfort for Olivia — which could be why he was always drawn to the movies — but it was nice to watch the ending, which was picturesque and included a beautiful kiss.

As the credits rolled, and a serious Fitz was contemplating his verdict, Olivia asked, "Want to take a break and rest your eyes, handsome? Dinner?"

She gingerly removed his glasses, leaning forward to set them on the table, and returning to kiss his forehead and any spots that left pressure marks. She noticed his jaw was clenched, a kiss there. His earlobes and the side vein of his neck — a pair of smooches and nibbles here.

"That would be cool. I could start a fire and we can hang out right here."

Fitz's breath was becoming uneasy and his cerulean eyes were getting darker, because they both knew that an uninterrupted evening together, could lead to some good things.

"I like that too," she agreed.

* * *

Title from "This Christmas" by Donny Hathaway. The one-shot was inspired by a tweet I saw a few weeks ago from Kiel James Patrick. On my twitter page (loveoverprideFF), you will see it! _xo_


	3. A Thrill Of Hope

Secret Santa Prompt #10 from Doux Bébé Archives = Bread, milk, and eggs.

* * *

Olivia Pope collapsed on her bed, in her most comfortable pair of yoga pants and a oversized hoodie, completely exhausted by the long hours of working at her stationery and gift boutique. The holiday season created a frenzy of time in her office, as well as creating designs at home. But finally, as she turned the sign to "closed", her heart felt a little lighter. Vacation time was officially here - time to clear her mind, take a few days off, and start thinking about the year ahead.

Just as her body was winding down, and her eyelids lowered, she heard three strong knocks on her door.

"Are you serious," she groaned, rolling over.

Olivia was a bit of a loner during her downtime, and wasn't expecting any visitors on Christmas Eve. Maybe a package had arrived from her parents that she didn't know about. Moving to the front of the apartment, she looked through the peekhole. Immediately leaning back, shocked, Olivia went to the mirror, checking her appearance, before finally opening the door.

A tall brunette with soft curls, with an amazing crooked smile, with a bouquet of winter roses in his hand, greeted her.

"Fitz?! What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too. May I come in?"

It had been several months since she had seen Fitz Grant. These two met earlier in the year, casually crossing paths through friends. A few successful dates later, it was determined that with their schedules, the timing of anything more than friendship, was never right. But since then, they had been able to stay connected through text messages and occasional comments on social media, along with random meetings through work functions.

"Of course," she let him pass through the threshold, accepting the beautiful flowers. "What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to see you."

Olivia teased, with a hand on her hip, "Your job is twenty minutes away in the opposite direction. And you're wearing a flannel and jeans. I doubt everyone at the station was that casual on December twenty-fourth."

"Ha ha," he replied, "I thought I'd keep you company this evening. Quinn told me you'd be solo."

After she set the roses in a vase on the dining room table, Olivia sat down in her favorite chair, making a funny face. "Seriously? It's that bad? Y'all are taking pity on me."

Fitz laughed, "No. Just a great coincidence. Friends can't be with each other during the holidays?"

"Hmm. I suppose," she answered with a quick smile.

"The decorations look amazing," he marveled, standing at the wonderfully adorned Christmas tree. A small Nativity set was placed on the baby grand piano that she never used. With the holidays, she didn't care too much for grandeur in her apartment space, but it was just enough to make everything look festive.

Olivia shyly replied, "Thank you."

"Have you eaten?"

The question made Olivia twist her lips in embarrassment, "I haven't, but before you ask, I have no desire to leave my apartment. I'm finally home and exhausted."

"See? Another sign that the universe wanted me to come over. This shouldn't be a problem," Fitz took off his leather jacket, and rolled up his sleeves. "I'll make dinner."

Sighing, Olivia admitted, "I haven't had time to shop. There's no use into looking. I have a few menus we can use."

"I'm sure we can find _something_ to make."

Olivia shook her head, watching him turn the corner, knowing he would be disappointed. "Fitz, I'm telling you, there's nothi-."

"A-ha!"

"What?"

"Found it"

Olivia rose from her seat, walking towards the kitchen, where she found Fitz, leaning into the refrigerator, showing off his assets - a nicely formed derrière in jeans. Without a pause, she asked again, "What?"

Fitz lifted a bag of brioche, as if he was victorious in a match. "We have hearty bread. And I see eggs and milk. I'm sure there is cinnamon and vanilla somewhere."

"French toast," she asked, with lifted eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

"A simple recipe that we can knock out in a few minutes. Come on."

Fitz's positivity was contagious, so Olivia took out a bowl and a plate for their ingredients.

"If I had known you were coming over, I would have gone to the store."

Quickly countering, Fitz said, "But we both know that even though you're so busy with work, grocery shopping would still be the last thing on your list. I'm sure you still thrive on wine and plain popcorn."

"Butter and lightly salted, Mister," she interjected. The two laughed at the dig and the subsequent admission.

During the next thirty minutes, as bread was sliced, and liquids were whisked together, Olivia and Fitz were able to catch up on their lives. He had gotten a promotion at the news station, while she beamed about the 120% increase in sales at the boutique. As they shared, Olivia was thinking why they hadn't been able to hang out more. They had a great chemistry and could find pockets of time to get together. Maybe it was good that Fitz came over. She needed to socialize, especially with others who would understand how busy life could be, and having struggles with dating. But also not guilt trip because of work taking over.

"Look at us, two single professionals, commiserating, over french toast," Olivia joked as they sat down for their completed dinner. Thankfully, there were tater tots in the freezer, so that was the side dish.

Fitz scoffed as he placed two pieces on Olivia's plate, "What kind of attitude is that? Think of it as two friends, connecting over a holiday dinner."

"You sure have a way with words," Olivia poured two glasses of juice. "To friends."

"To _good_ friends."

As they tipped their glasses, their eyes met in a way that was very different. It was nothing like their dates or whenever they had seen each other in passing. She could only describe the moment as _hopeful_.

"So," Olivia cleared her throat, "Are you visiting with family tomorrow?"

Fitz shook his head slightly, "No. I'll be flying down to the Outer Banks this weekend to see everyone. But tomorrow, just chilling. You?"

"My parents and I have a lunch date. Might go to see Abby and Quinn, but we shall see."

Finally eating some of her dinner, Olivia let out a satisified moan, that made Fitz smirk. "Sorry. But wow, this is really good, Fitz. You outdid yourself."

"Are you kidding me? Liv, we did this together."

Nodding, she agreed.

After dinner was finished and they washed dishes, Olivia asked, "Would you like a nightcap? Coffee? I definitely have these items in stock."

"Sure."

As Olivia prepared, she heard Fitz turning on a record. It had been some time since Olivia played anything on the record player her father gave her. It could have been the ambiance that enhanced everything, but the music was a perfect touch.

"You found my albums?"

"Absolutely."

Everything seems warmer, brighter. It was exciting to have company on Christmas Eve, the one evening she assumed she would have all to herself.

Olivia returned with two small glasses. "Here you go. I only have bourbon."

Fitz's nose scrunched, which she found to be incredibly adorable. "Fine," he mocked complained. "Thank you."

Sitting on the couch, it seemed naturally to gradually remove the space between each other. Olivia found herself curled into Fitz, sipping on her drink, hoping he wouldn't be bothered by it. Thankfully, he was quite fine. The soft sounds of the holiday music along with the warmth of the bourbon, felt like a wonderful resolution to this surprise of an evening. Tilting her head onto Fitz, she said, "I'm glad you came."

"Thank you for letting me in," he softly answered; his deep voice sent chills down her spine.

Had she been surpressing how she felt about him this whole time? Everything seemed to be coming together beautifully. Chatting about life, working together to make a lowkey dinner. Relaxing on the couch? It was becoming more obvious to her now.

"Did you do this on purpose?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't play cute."

"Oh," Fitz pretended to be surprised, putting his hand over his heart, "I'm cute now?"

Olivia giggled, "You are ridiculous. Insatiable."

"Yes to all of your questions and accusations."

"Why," she asked, looking at Fitz. "Because of your chats with Quinn? Did she tell you I had been lonely?"

"I thought it would be a perfect time to reconnect. Just the two of us. Perfect atmosphere. Without any distractions or anyone pushing us in a direction we didn't want. I wanted us to be natural about it. I am smitten by you, Olivia. I want to get to know you better. More than an occasional chat or bumping into each other downtown. Will you consider giving us a chance? Give me a chance?"

Olivia's throat felt dry, not knowing what to tell Fitz. Their paths had taken them different places, but somehow, on Christmas Eve, those lines intersected.

"Fitz..."

"Yes?"

Setting her glass down, she asked, "Is it weird that we never kissed on those two dates?"

Chuckling, he replied, "Yeah. It was fucking miserable that I didn't make that move."

Olivia shifted her body to face him. She had always been bold professionally, but never quite adventurous after hours. But she knew the time was right. Especially with Fitz, who had been nothing but a gentleman.

"To answer your question, Yes. I would love to a take a chance. On us."

To see his face light up, not just from the glowing bulbs and display on the tree, but receiving such good news, filled her with excitement.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said. "One more thing. I want you to kiss me. If you don't, then I will take the next step."

Fitz smiled, placing his hands on her cheeks, bringing her close.

It was everything that Olivia wanted. As their lips molded, with bourbon-laced tongues deepening, their first kiss had started off slow and tentative, and escalated into a fiery exchange. Not even thinking, her hands went to his hair, and she found her way on his lap, while his hands cupped her ass, trying to eliminate any distance. Capturing his moans into her mouth, Olivia felt like her heart was exploding.

She wanted to kiss him forever and reclaim the time they had lost. Easing away, she smiled at Fitz, while smoothing the mess she made of his hair. "Oh my God!"

"What," he mumbled, staring at her, quizzicially, with lips swollen. "What's wrong?"

Olivia laughed, catching her breath, pointing at the grandfather clock. "As much as I was distracted by you, I heard the twelve strikes. Our first kiss was on Christmas."

She sighed as Fitz placed another kiss on her lips. "I love it."


	4. Just The Two Of Us

_A last minute thing. It isn't much, but it made me smile. Happy New Year! Thanks for sticking around. xo_

* * *

 _Christmas Eve_

Olivia longingly glanced out the car window; a coat of pristine snow was covering the ground. It was a far cry from California, where December 24th usually meant beaming sun rays and a "cool" temperature in the high 60s. Now, she was bundled up in a winter coat and making sure the heat was directed her way, by inching the knob a little more to the right.

It was a cold start to the first Christmas she and her husband Fitz were going to celebrate together. During the two years they had been a couple, their winter holidays were split between work projects, their immediate families, and a getaway vacation in the Caribbean, where he proposed. Their engagement was short because honestly, they couldn't wait long to not be married.

Thanks to Fitz's promotion at one of the country's largest television stations, the Grants moved to the East, and found a luxurious home outside of New York City. When Fitz accepted, Olivia immediately made moves. She secured a position at a local college, and began teaching a few weeks before he started his new job.

It was a major adjustment for both, still being newlyweds, living so far from their home base. The response wasn't as positive as they liked; still hopeful in their decision making, Fitz and Olivia were going to make the most out of it.

After visiting two parties and shipping off the last of their gifts in Manhattan, it was time to return to the house and begin celebrating. For the first time, in both of their lives, it would just be the two of them, which was the last thing Olivia wanted.

Taking a moment to stir up conversation during their thirty minute commute, she decided to ask, "Have you heard from everyone?"

"Mmhmm."

"So it's definitely just us."

Fitz gave her a puzzled look as he answered. "Yeah… I'll have the computer set up so we can FaceTime or Skype in the morning. Well, around 10am with your family and then noon with my parents."

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Olivia turned away, as she remembered the previous Christmases when she visited her family in California and Texas. So many siblings and cousins and extended relatives, filling the house to capacity. That was all she knew; everyone gathering from far and near to celebrate. Traditions were strong in both the Pope and Grant families.

Unfortunately, with the limited vacation time the Grants had as new employees, plus the short notice of finding the house, Olivia's parents informed her a visit to NYC would not work out, and it would be beneficial for their daughter to make new memories with her husband. Understandable, but knowing she wouldn't be home for Christmas still hurt.

The silence shouldn't been normal, but in her mind, there was nothing else to talk about.

"Honey."

"Yup?"

Fitz ignored her short response. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Don't worry. It's not your fault."

"That's not what I asked," he answered, glancing over at her, knowing how well she was able to hold a grudge. "We need to get to the bottom of this."

Olivia mumbled, rubbing her temple, "I'm homesick. We haven't been home since the summer. I wasn't expecting this to be so hard. But if it's cool with you, I'll fly them in during my spring break so they can see the house."

"Of course."

The car was stalling at a red light. Starting on their fourth date, Olivia and Fitz had a ritual of holding hands for up to a minute, so they could be in the moment and reset, no matter what was going on. That included arguments or incredibly sad times.

Holding tight, they shared a flirtatious exchange of smiles. Before the light turned, Olivia brought his hand to her lips, so she could kiss his knuckles, "I'm sorry. I love you. We are going to have a great time together. The start of a Grant Christmas tradition."

Fitz nodded, "Yes. Tonight will be amazing."

Hearing him make a promise, stirred butterflies inside of Olivia. Maybe this Christmas would be a precursor of things to come. The combination of loneliness and realizing how anxiety could steal so much from one's life had been overwhelming, and she wasn't always able to express how she felt. But leave it to Fitz, to help when she needed it.

Turning into the neighborhood, Olivia noticed all the creative decorations and light fixtures. A week before, with the help of their neighbors, Abby and David, the Grants placed some lights and a fun snowman scene in the front lawn. It looked like they belonged here.

The garage door lifted as the car turned into the driveway. When Fitz turned off the ignition, he looked at Olivia.

"Hi."

"Hi,"

"You ready?"

Olivia unbuckled her seatbelt. "Yes."

"Good," Fitz answered, reaching across the console to promptly kiss her. Feeling his lips on hers, allowing his tongue to sneak into her mouth, created a desire to want more, but that would have to wait. The thought of taking off any layers while in a frigid garage, was a moodkiller.

"Mmm, Fitz," Olivia painfully broke away. "I'm getting cold."

He rubbed his chin mischievously, bringing to attention his strong, chiseled jaw. "Right. Let's go."

Olivia opened the side door, turned on the lights, then off to wash her hands, and preheat the oven.

"I'm going to change and start with dinner."

After he saw Olivia slip off her four-inch stilettos, Fitz came over to kiss on the cheek. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, rocking her back and forth, inhaling the sweet perfume that lingered on her skin.

"I'll boil some pasta, and maybe you could make your famous marinara?"

"Sure," she breathed, leaning back, thoroughly enjoying the closeness. "This feels good."

"Hey, I know we weren't going to give our gifts early, but I have something for you upstairs."

Playfully side-eying her husband, Olivia left to find whatever he had for her. Checking the guest room and her office, she couldn't find anything.

"Where, Fitzy?"

He exclaimed, "Bedroom!"

A box was on Olivia's nightstand, with a card on top. Of course, he wrote "Livvie", his favorite nickname for her.

 _My beautiful Livvie,_

 _I know it's been difficult with the move, being so far away from our families. But your determination and hope for our new life together has been encouraging. Look inside. This may brighten your Christmas._

 _I love you, Professor Grant._

 _Yours always,_

 _Fitz_

Olivia carefully untied the gold ribbon. She found a white bathing suit, sunscreen, and two plane tickets to Texas and California.

"Is that okay?"

She turned around; Fitz was leaning against the wall, watching the scene unfold. It didn't take long for her to approach him with an all-consuming hug.

"Thank you," she cried.

"Thank you for believing in me. In us."

Olivia sniffled as she read the details on the tickets, "But Fitz, you have work on these days."

Kissing her forehead, he confirmed, "I know. But I can't let you just sit here by yourself. So on Thursday, I'm going to drive you to JFK. You'll have quality time with your family. Then, on Monday, I'll join you and we'll spend the rest of our break in sunny California."

Unraveling her arms from his neck, Olivia's eyes widened, and pinched Fitz's side.

"You bastard! You had all of this planned!"

Fitz laughed, keeping his beautiful wife close. "I didn't meant to torture you, but to see the look on your face, seeing you smile like this. It was worth it."

Being the passionate lovers that they were, it didn't take long for their sweet kisses to escalate. Hands being greedy, finding favorite places to hold or touch. A short, high-pitched moan escaped from Olivia's lips as Fitz nipped at the tender spot right about her collarbone.

"Ooh. Let's make dinner first."

"Whaaat?"

Olivia corrected Fitz, wagging her finger. "Trust me."

"Hardy har har!"

With some of their beloved holiday music playing in the background, they created a simple pasta dish. Sitting at the table with a few candles and two glasses of wine.

"Sooo… I have a New Year resolution."

"What's that?"

"I should probably give this up."

She watched his eyebrows knit.

Confused, Fitz asked, "Excuse me?"

"Mmhmm," Olivia stabbed at some penne and meat. "Maybe for a little while."

Fitz placed his hand on her forehead, "Are you sick? What did the doctor say?"

"I just think I need to scale back. I can find other ways to decompress."

"Why?"

Olivia shrugged, winking at Fitz. "New environment. No need to stress any more than I have been."

* * *

 _Christmas morning_

The day started with Olivia stretching like a cat, with her eyes slowly opening, realizing that she was still in New York. But the thought of her surprise warmed her immediately. Fitz was still out like a light, looking incredibly handsome. One of the few days that she was able to do this; being in bed after 6 o'clock, watching her Fitz sleep beautifully. Not having any rush to go anywhere. It was perfect.

She dragged her fingers, up Fitz's back, and eventually kissed his bare shoulder, singing, "Merry Christmas, baby."

Fitz opened one eye, smiling. "Hi. Good morning, Merry Christmas."

"I was thinking that maybe before we greet everyone, we could have quality time right now," Olivia inquired, with a sly grin on her face.

Fitz laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "Is that so, Mrs. Grant?" With his sweatpants casually sitting low on his hip bones, he turned over, sprawling across the bed. Olivia couldn't help herself become so turned on by seeing him just waiting for her.

"Yes, this is very important," she breathed, moving close to him; her skin begin to pebble as Fitz gently pulled at her clothes.

"Olivia, I love you. Thank you for being here for me," he spoke in that husky voice she couldn't stop dreaming about. Eyes darkening as time went on, Fitz made the first move by kissing her, pushing his tongue through the barrier of her lips.

She let herself be overcome by Fitz's touch as the love they shared grew. Soon, their bare bodies, arms and legs quickly intertwined as they got into a rhythm that moved from slow and sweet to fast and raw. Laughs, moans, and sighs filled the room as Fitz continued to move in and out of Olivia.

Fitz cupped her face and sweetly kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she replied. Her back arching every single time, while he grunted and filled her constantly. Grasping onto Fitz's hips with her legs, her fingers clawed on his back, shoulders, or anything that could steady her. Watching his muscles tense with each thrust, followed by a series of kisses and gentle exchanges made her heart swell. Feeling him this close to her made all the difference.

"Oh my God, Olivia," he groaned into her shoulder.

Finally, they couldn't hold out any longer and finally reached their completion. Thankfully with no one in the house, Olivia and Fitz were able to vocalize as loudly as they could. As the grandfather clock in the foyer chimed, they held onto each other as as they came down from their intimate high. They waited in silence, holding hands, not minding that their skin was flushed and extremely sweaty. Just relishing the special moments they just shared.

After a relaxing shower, their gift exchanges, a few cups of coffee, and in between their Skype calls, they cuddled on the sofa, in their new pajamas. Fitz laid his head on Olivia's lap, while she played with his beautiful hair that was starting to curl.

"I was thinking…"

"Hmm?"

Continuing to massage his scalp, Olivia casually stated, "We should try."

Fitz cocked his head to the side, "Try what?"

"To have a baby," she whispered nonchalantly. After staring at each other for five seconds, Fitz jumped on the couch.

"What?!"

"Honey," she yelled, looking up, very amazed that her husband was able to launch himself from a sitting position so quickly, like some kind of energetic ape. "What are you doing?"

Fitz couldn't control his long limbs, waving his arms, mouth open.

"Olivia! You want to have a baby? When did this happen?"

Seeing his face light up in euphoria, was a memory Olivia would never forget. "I've been thinking," she nervously answered, holding back a few giggles, "You know, since we're finally settled. I think this could work for us, at some point in time."

Fitz finally sat down, taking her hands, mirroring the joy in her eyes, and tearfully said, "Absolutely. Whatever you want, Livvie."

"Whatever _we_ want."


End file.
